


Starting Off the Year Right

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Over stimulation, Smut, Squirting, morning Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader is wearing knee-high socks left over from Christmas. Bucky decides to put the text on them to the test.





	Starting Off the Year Right

**Author's Note:**

> How are everyone’s resolutions holding up? Staying hydrated and being good, or have a few of you slipped into misbehaving? Either way, here is a playful fluffy smut fic with Bucky. Now, please enjoy!

The new base was still taking a little getting used to. Tony had done his best to give the kitchen a similar layout to the kitchen in the tower, but several things had moved around. Such as the placement of the coffee mugs.

When you found them, you groaned. Being the short one on the team was really a bummer sometimes. They were on the top shelf where only tall, telekinetic, hovering-capable, or gymnastically gifted people could reach them. You had none of those qualities. You were the team’s analyst. Looking for improvements in team-work took a human touch over the all-tech, all-Tony invention approach. Analysts didn’t have a height requirement or a super training regiment. And it meant you stayed behind when they went on a mission. Which was why you were doing your best to climb up onto the counter when Bucky walked into the kitchen.

“Well good morning to me,” he mumbled. Bucky had gotten home late last night from a side mission. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, and he was only wearing low-hanging sweatpants. He chuckled as you turned back towards the cabinet to get your coffee cup. “Need some help, Doll?”

“No, I’ve got it.” You hopped off the counter in triumph. But looking around the counter, you couldn’t find another thing. Slowly you looked up, and sure enough, the coffee grounds were on the second to top shelf. “Seriously?” you muttered under your breath. At least you could reach that shelf on your tiptoes.

“Damn,” Bucky said with a whistle. “I might move everything to shelves at that level if I get this kind of view.”

With a start, you remembered your attire. Tank top, shorts, and Christmas-themed knee-high socks. You were sure your butt cheeks were visible as you reached.

“I can’t quite see what they say, Y/N. Could you turn this way a little bit?”

“You know what they say.” You continued to stretch for the coffee that was just out of your reach. “You’re the one that got them for me.”

“That was a few weeks ago. I’ve forgotten.”

You gave up on making coffee and alternated turning your legs so Bucky could read your socks.

“Naughty, and Nice. Now I remember. It might be a little early in the year for this question, but which one are you?” His eyes glinted playfully. You backed into the corner as he stepped forward.

“I guess that depends what kind of trouble you get me into.”

By now, Bucky had you pinned. He lifted you up onto the counter and stood between your legs. “Trouble? Me? I guess that depends on how often you are going to wear those socks.” He nuzzled his nose across your cheek. His flesh hand glided up your thigh to your waist. He growled as you pushed his hair out of his face with a little bit of tugging. “You’re the one that causes trouble.”

“Trouble? Me?” you mirrored innocently.

You outmaneuvered Bucky’s attempt for a kiss and nibbled at his ear. He retaliated by kissing across your jawline to your sweet spot. When you gasped, he chuckled in victory. Bucky continued to kiss down your neck to your collarbone and over to your shoulder. Your hands dug into his shoulders as you fought to keep yourself grounded.

“Are you desperate for caffeine,” Bucky whispered into your skin, “or can I wake you up in my way?”

A moan fell from your lips as he kissed his way to the valley of your breasts. “Your way. Please, Buck.”

He wrapped your legs around his waist and moved you to lay across the island. With the team gone, it was thankfully bare and gave you plenty of room to thrash around. Which started almost immediately after he helped you remove your top and he tugged down your shorts.

“Nothing underneath? At all?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow at you. You bit your lip as his eyes lit up. Slowly, he leaned down. The hairs on your arms raised to attention, as well as your nipples. Bucky placed a chaste kiss on your inner thigh. You jolted with the contact. Eagerly you spread your legs wider, whimpering for him to move closer. He chuckled and breathed warmly on your sex. You held your breath, holding out for the slow pleasure you were sure was on the horizon.

You were mistaken.

Bucky flattened his tongue against you. He lapped at you. His fingers gripped your thighs, surely forming bruises. The sound of embarrassingly delightful slurping filled the air, accentuated with his hums of delight and your short cries of pleasure. He curled one finger into you and pumped it in and out while searching for the spot that would… there it was. The spot that would make your thighs overpower his grip and lock around his head. His metal hand slid up your body to toy with your breasts. You placed your hand over his, weaving the other into his hair. He growled when you tugged.

Your body shivered with the first orgasm. Bucky paused for a second from working you with his mouth to watch your face. His triumphant grin was hard to see from under your half-closed eyelids. He continued to curl his finger, making your hips lurch with slight overstimulation.

“Do you want to try something?” he asked. Bucky’s irises were eclipsed with his pupils and his face dripped with your essence.

You nodded. “I trust you.”

With two fingers, Bucky frizzed over your clit rapidly bringing you to the brink. Just as you were about to explode, he stopped and covered your slit with his mouth. He sucked harshly, then brought his metal hand down to vibrate two fingers over your clit. You arched off the island as your vision exploded with white-blue light, dancing with black spots. You could hear Bucky drinking the results of your orgasm loudly. He slowed down his ministrations while you sank back into the cold marble to recover. Your skin was hot and flushed. Bucky kissed up your heaving chest and stroked your sides until your breathing was more even.

“Wow,” you sighed.

“Wow yourself.” He beamed down at you and ran his thumb over your cheek. Glancing down, he brushed his fingers over the lettering on your socks. “Since you were so good on a less-than-forgiving surface,” he patted the island top, “let’s see if I can get you to be a little naughty in someplace more comfortable.”

You giggled as he lifted you up. “My room or yours?”

“Dunno. I’ll decide on the way.”

Laying your head on his shoulder, Bucky gave your forehead a kiss and hummed deep in his chest. You would be as naughty as he liked as long as he promised to make you cum that hard again as many times as you could handle for the rest of the year.


End file.
